Donut/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Bell In Today's Very Special Episode, Donut refuses to climb Bell's string, contrary to the rest of Team Ice Cube!, saying that it's disrespectful. Bell then thanks Donut for his sense of logic. However, the two have not interacted further than this. Status: Acquaintances Blocky has not interacted with Blocky. Bomby generally shows respect to Bomby and his right to not exploding. This is showcased in both BFB 1, 3 and 5. Donut can also be seen caring for Bomby when he was just a little bit exploded. Status: Friends Book has not interacted with Book. Bottle Prior to Four's appearance, Donut can be seen stating that Bottle understands whatever Donut was talking about previously. Status: Friends Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Coiny switches to Donut's team, which, before his switch, only contained Donut. In ''Get Digging'', when Coiny suggests that they come up with a team name, Donut says "Please tell me you did not just say that." When Coiny insists, Donut walks off, shouting "Whatever!" Upon hearing Coiny's idea for a team name, Donut tells him "This isn't funny," and Coiny tells him he can go eliminate himself. Donut is then later eliminated. Status: Enemies David has not interacted with David. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Firey Jr. Due to being on the same team, Donut and Firey Jr. seem to get along. Firey Jr. agrees with Donut's opinion that Bomby shouldn't be blown up. In Donut's speech in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Donut claims that there's nobody else like Firey Jr., who gasps in joy. Status: Friends Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin Due to competing on separate teams on BFDIA, and Donut only appearing in two episodes, the two weren't able to interact much. However, Gelatin did abandon Donut's team in favor of the oldies' team. However, Donut and Gelatin interact much more in BFB. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Gelatin, through process of elimination, chose Donut and Naily to be on his team. In the first challenge, Gelatin offers to blow up Bomby in order to reach the baskets, causing Donut to scold him for treating Bomby with little respect. Despite Donut and Gelatin's rocky start, in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Donut agrees with Gelatin's prospect that Team Ice Cube! goes "hard." Donut also refers to Gelatin as his brother. In Today's Very Special Episode, Donut inadvertently says that Gelatin is disrespectful to Bell by climbing her string. In Fortunate Ben, Donut once again yells at Gelatin for wanting to blow up Bomby. However, before this, Donut is seen patting Gelatin on the head, presumably for rummaging through the garbage to bring up Bracelety's signs. Donut may be friends with Gelatin, but it is clear that Donut is not afraid to call Gelatin out on his shenanigans. Status: Friends/Frenemies Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match Donut's interactions with Match only occur in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, where Donut attempts to force Match on his team to spite Pencil. Match very obviously does not want this, and quickly reunites with Pencil after realizing that switching was her choice. And due to Pencil and Donut being enemies, Match is most likely his enemy by proxy. Status: Enemies Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil Donut and Pencil had a disagreement in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, where Donut claimed that the oldies' larger team was an unfair advantage. Pencil then said that Donut should just deal with it, causing the two to get into a fight, where they would stab and burn each other. Donut also, as a form of revenge, tried to force Match onto his team. Status: Enemies Pin Donut, along with Coiny (and later the rest of the contestants), urge Pin to switch onto W.O.A.H Bunch However, this gesture seems to be done only because Coiny and Pin are friends, and Donut desperately needed more team members. Status: Possible Friends Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face Donut's interaction with Yellow face is limited, being only when Donut was perplexed by Yellow Face's fork pile. Status: Unknown Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Firey Speaker Box and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Donut Category:Interaction Pages